cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Russian Czar
Introduction The Czar first came to power after Ivan the Great drove the mongols or Tarters out of russia, thus making a vast and gloriouce empire with many more to follow like him like Peter the great. The Tsar saldy lost power due to world war 1 where bravley Czar Nicholas the second lost his power due to the fighting in world war one and the soviet uprising in his home country... sadly.. czar nicholas was executed along by his entire family by the ungreatful soviet's who would then drive there own people into insanity, when the soviet union lost power the Russian Federation gained power and this is when Greg thought this wus the time to Bring back his long lost ancestry. The russian czar gained its indipendece again from the Russian federation, due to the leader ship of Czar Greg the first The Czar State increasingly becomes a super power and has won many wars in its time of being a nation, due to the help of its most allyed nation in forigen affairs the denmark resistence. File:Kramskoy_Alexander_III.jpg|Czar Greg the first posing after taking power History of the White Army The White movement, whose military arm is known as the White Army (Белая Армия) or White Guard ( ) and whose members are known as Whites ( , or the derogatory ) or White Russians (a term that has other meanings) comprised some of the Russian forces, both political and military, which opposed the Bolsheviks after the October Revolution and fought against the Red Army (as well as the Ukrainian nationalist Green Army and the anarchist Black Army) during the Russian Civil War from 1918 to 1921. The designation White has several interpretations. First, it stood in contradistinction to the Reds—the revolutionary Red Army who supported the soviets and Communism. Second, the word "white" had monarchist associations: historically each Russian Tsar was solemnly called the white tsar. Strictly speaking, no monolithic "White Army" existed; lacking central coordination, the White forces were never more than a loose confederation of counter-revolutionary forces. The officers who made up the core of the White Army mostly upheld monarchist ideals, and the White Army as a whole generally believed in a united multinational Russia (being opposed to separatists who wanted to create nation-states in the place of the old Russian Empire). The White Army also drew support from other political movements, including democrats, social revolutionaries, and others who opposed the October Revolution; at other times and in other places, the same groups supported the Red Army instead. The rank-and-file troops of the White Army included both active opponents of the Bolsheviks (many Cossacks, for example), and spanned a variety of volunteers and conscripts, from nobles to peasants. Some leaders of the White movement, particularly General Wrangel, formulated political concepts based on Russian traditionalism that were taken up and developed in emigre circles after the end of the Civil War by Russian thinkers such as Ivan Ilyin; who had many philosophical similarities with the Slavophiles. This became known as the "White Idea". Emblem of Kolchak government Monarchist tendencies reached a peak amidst the veterans of the White movement, while republicanism became rarer. The callous liberal policies of Alexander Kerensky and his socialist-democratic oriented provisional government were seen as largely responsible for preparing the country for the October Revolution. In August 1922, two months before its defeat, the far eastern White Army of General Mikhail Ditterix went as far as to convene the Zemskiy Sobor of Preamursk, and elect (without his participation) Grand Duke Nikolai Nikoaievich Romanov as tsar of all Russia. There was also external groups such as the Green Army as well as the Black Army of Nestor Makhno, who declared themselves against both the Reds and Whites, although occasionally they sought alliances with one side or the other. At times the Western Allies, the Central Powers, and other foreign forces provided assistance to several White Army units. This caused the Soviets to accuse the White Army of representing the interests of foreign powers. In 1991 the White army rose again with its new commanders and future leader of the Czar State the hero Czar Greg the first who started the movment in north siberia gaining poularity and gave to the sucsess of the great nation of the Czar, who will never forget its hard strugels and will continue on working, for the great nation who grants ethnic freedom religouce freedom and all freedom liberty and the russian way, the czar way for its supreme commander Czar Greg the first. Ground Forces The military equipment of the Czar state is as followed. For its Infantry the standerd Assault rifle is the M4A1, and also a sub machine gun they use is the P.P.S.H. this is used for most likley tank crews and is assigned to squads from room clearing. Infantry also uses Sniper rifles for this they use the Moisen Nagant, they also use anti tank RPG-27. The tanks wich are curently in production in the czar state are T-90, T-95, M1A2 Abrams, and the Tsar tank VI. Recently The Czar State has began modernizing its aircraft they began the production of sevrel aircraft such as the sabre, mig-15, AH-64 apache, and the B-17G bombers. The Czar State still uses the same name for its special forces Spetsnaz also known as spetsialnogo naznacheniya, wich means Special forces in Russian Also another elite group of selected soldiers kown as the White Gaurd. ( , ) Who pledge there loyalty to the Czar of the Czar state of russia, who like the spetsnaz are an elite group of soldiers even though these soldiers are more trained and 60% more affective in special operations. File:Mo-rf-1-.gif|Czar military insignia File:M4a1.jpg|M4A1 File:300px-Mosin-Nagant.jpg|Mosin Nagant File:Wallpaperalienstank16nm.jpg|T-95 File:Asu_57.jpg|Tsar Tank IV with soldiers in *Defense of Kearny* File:Spetsnaz.jpg|Russian Spetsnaz showcasing there skills File:180px-M1-A1_Abrams_Fire.jpg|M1A2 Fires at an enemy tank Royal Czar Air Force Recently The Czar State has began modernizing its aircraft they began the production of sevrel aircraft such as the sabre, mig-15, AH-64 apache, and the B-17G bombers. Wars The czar has been in many wars since its start the first war it was in the prussian-czar war wich lead to the czar defeat as in suprise prussian troops stormed the russian border. After this sad defeat the czar modernized its militery with its 5 year plan and after that the czar militery has never lost a war. The major turning point in wich the czar wus reconized as a militery power is when agressors atacked the nation southside an ally of the Denmark resistence... 4 Nations all atacked southside and as they asked for the czars help czar greg the first agreed sending in militery troops. Heavy fighting contiuned but as denmark and russia planed its attacks it finaly reached southside and liberaited it after liberating it, it was time to deal with the agressor countrys and Opearation Six was started Soon after the sucesful Opearation six wich many missiles were launched into the countrys Czar and Danish troops soon entered and finaly victory was achived by the allied forces File:300px-Russi_cecenia1.jpg|Czar soldiers fire artillery in Southside Liberation File:200px-Shamilbasayev.jpg|Czar soldiers order Airstrike on tank collum File:Katyusha-chechen-war.jpg|Operation Six Missiles File:250px-Btr-80_in_Serbia.jpg|Soldiers protecting Southside border File:Russian_Soldiers_on_Tank.jpg|Soldiers Return home to Czar State Cities After the revoultion and the czars took power they had to decide on a capital city from wich to build up there goverment they chose a location and renamed it kearny here the czar lives in his Vladimir pallace and makes the desisions for his people the capital of the russian czar wus recently voted 7 on best places in the world to live. Russian Etiquette Men in Russia will always shake hands (or at least offer a wrist if a hand is dirty, wet or otherwise unavailable) when they greet for the first time during the day. However, it is taboo to shake hands with your gloves on. One glove must be removed, no matter how cold it may be. Russia is one of the many countries where this handshake tradition is rigorously upheld. Shaking hands and giving things across the threshold is taboo. Usually a guest will come inside before shaking a host's hand when arriving and shake it before leaving the threshold when leaving. Sometimes people will even avoid saying "hello" and "goodbye" across the threshold. It is traditional in Russia for men to give flowers to women on nearly every occasion, but only an odd number can be given. Giving an even number of flowers is taboo, because even numbers are brought to funerals. You should never go to someone else's house empty handed. Alcoholic beverages and/or dessert is a common gift to bring when invited to someone's home. It is traditional to always propose some kind of toast when drinking. Refusing to drink vodka on certain occasions or to a certain toast (honor) may sometimes be considered rude. For instance refusing to drink vodka at a funeral banquet is considered unacceptable. However you never toast in honor of those who have passed away or on Easter (for the same reason). Your glass cannot touch the table from the time a toast is proposed to the time you drink. Your glass should remain on the table when it is being refilled. Many Russians consider it bad form not to finish a bottle of vodka once it has been opened, no matter how few people there are left to finish it. When pouring wine, you should never pour back handed. It is impolite to point with your finger. But if you must point, it's better to use your entire hand instead of your finger. It is impolite to put your feet up on furniture with your shoes on. Sometimes, simply showing the soles of your shoes is considered rude. Whistling indoors is taboo. Russians sometimes say superstitiously that you will "whistle away your money". The origins of this are in superstition, as it used to be considered a sin: it was believed that when you whistled you were entertaining the devil. In general it is considered rude. Traditional Russian cheek kissing is done using three kisses, but it is not widely upheld all the time. When someone sneezes you tell them "Bud'te zdorovy" (Rus: Будьте здоровы), which literally means "Be Healthy" (in the formal form of address). It used to be believed that saying this would help the sneezer keep from getting sick. Russian speakers will say it just as freely as an English speaker will say, "Bless you", but the superstitious origins of the phrase have been widely lost in both languages. Ruler of the Czar State The Emperor is the head of state and his main task is to preserve and protect the rights and liberties of the Russian people, which are granted under the Constitution of Tsar. The Emperor is tasked to determine the domestic and foreign policy of the Czar government. The Emperor is also the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces. The Emperor is also charged in awarding of state decorations, resolves problems on issues in immigration and has the power to grant pardons. Laws and Rule in Czar State In the Czar state it is against the law to Murder, Rape, Steal and many more, crimes for murder are very seroiouse u are charged with a public execution, For rape ur genitels get choped off and then u are shot 8 times and left to bleed on the streets, stealing is a minor offesnse compared to these for this u are sent to prison for 1–30 years depending on what u stole for instence stealing candy could get u a 500 dolar fine or sent to jail for 2 months where as stealing somthing valuble gems, or money can lead u to a 45 year sentence. All though scrict these terms crime rate has gone down since these laws were put into affect. But as all countrys there will always be law breackers wich is why the czar has a police force.... Police Force Russian Czar also has a police force wich every country needs its a modern police force wich uses the latest technology from its mp-7 (Imported from Germany) and it also uses other weapons such as the moisen nagant for hostage situatons the yakif-4 for standerd patrol Origins behind the flag *The Red stands for Bravery *The Blue stands for Honor *The White stands for Valor *The Eagle represents Peace *The Crowns and Staff represent Christianity Category:Nations